1. Field of Invention
The current invention discloses a security tag for use with food items that are sold. This invention is specifically designed for foods such as meats, fish, and delicatessens. However, it is envisioned this security tag can be used with any food product.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of security tags for products are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,270 (Appalucci, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,544 (Aquilera, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,110 (Appalucci, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,350 (Appalucci, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,809 (Eckstein, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,271 (Davies, Jr., et al.). In particular, another patent owned by Checkpoint System, Inc. of Thorofare, N.J. is U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,299 (Appalucci, et al.), which is incorporated by reference herein, and which discloses an RF (Radio Frequency) tag that has a polymeric layer sandwiching an RF circuit. This tag's coating provides both protection to the circuitry from water and shock. As can be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the purpose of the security tag is to activate security alarms in the store should a customer attempt to leave the store without purchasing the product. If the item is purchased, the security tag is deactivated (usually at the point of sale) to prevent setting off the alarms when the customer leaves the store; thus, the functional life of the security tag is completed.
Food products sold by stores also now include such security tags and many of these food products are microwavable. To prevent the customer from microwaving the deactivated security tag, a warning is typically provided that instructs the customer to discard the packaging before microwaving the food product. However, where the customer forgets or ignores the warning, or where the security tag is located somewhere other than the outside packaging (e.g., in the tray of a meat product), it is desirable to provide a security tag that enhances microwave safety.
With particular respect to meat products, recent occurrences of mad cow disease now make the tracking of meat products even more important. Thus, there is a need for providing RFID tags that can properly operate with regard to meat packaging.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.